DeSaFiOs
by SereyDarien
Summary: UA. S&D. AMBOS EN EL MISMO AÑO DEL INSTITUTO. UN BAILE SE APROXIMA. DOS DESAFIOS. PLEITOS ENTRE LOS EX. UN PRIMER BESO Y MISTERIOSOS RUMORES, ¿QUE ES LO QUE DEBO HACER? BAM! UN AMOR DE ADOLESCENCIA.
1. CaP 1

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**DESAFIOS**

Capitulo I

Darién se encontraba en su mesa de ciencia, sus amigos Andrew y Zack estaban charlando, mientras el checaba el trabajo que acaba de terminar.

"hola", Darién sonrió a la chica de cabello marrón que acaba de llegar a su mesa, que resultaba ser su novia.

"Hola, Dar" dijo Gina en una falsa voz melosa, el frunció el ceño por el apodo, aun mas por el tono en que lo dijo. Ella se inclino hacia el, sabia que ella solo esperaba un beso sobre los labios pero se conformo con solo dárselo en la comisura de los labios, ella sonrió creyendo que era sexy y atractiva.

"¿Cuándo vas a terminar con ella?" su mejor amigo Andrew se sentó junto a el, agitando su cabeza.

"oh, no se, pronto" le dijo tranquilamente.

"Mejor hazlo, mira que el baile va a ser pronto" dijo Andrew

"¿y?" al momento que dijo Darién esto, un grito ensordecedor se escucho en la parte de atrás de lugar. Darién volteo para ver a Gina con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara de pie delante de dos chicas, Serena y Rai, la blusa de Serena estaba empapada mientras que a Rai le goteaba su cabello.

"¿Qué?" Darién murmuro por lo bajo, sabia que a Gina no le agradan pero jamás pensó que se rebajara a tanto. Miro que Serena tomo algo de compostura y camino hacia el escritorio del profesor.

Intercambio algunas palabras con el docente, y después ella y Rai abandonaron el aula. Rápidamente Darién se excuso para salir del Salón.

Se apresuro por el pasillo, por las escaleras, hasta llegar al baño de chicas. Miro alrededor hasta que visualizó a un estudiante de primer año, le pidió de favor que entrara y viera si Serena Tsukino y Rai Hino de quinto año estaba ahí dentro.

"si ellas están ahí, ¿quieres que las llame?" ella pregunto,

"si, gracias," dijo con gratitud.

Dos minutos más tarde, Serena un poco más seca y Rai salen junto con la estudiante de primer año.

"gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Darién le pregunto a la chica, ella se ruborizo.

"Georgina" dijo tímidamente.

"Gracias Georgina" dijo antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

"¿Acosando a estudiantes de primero, Darién? Serena pregunto acusadoramente.

"No, para nada" dijo inteligentemente "¿Qué les paso?"

"¿Por qué tendríamos que decirte?" Rai le recrimino a el.

"porque les he preguntado amablemente" dijo, Serena se burlo.

"Eso no cambia nada, Amor", dijo dando un paso mas cerca de el "ella es tu novia, ¿Cómo vamos a saber que tu no vas a ir a contarle?, y luego ser de nuevo amenazadas." Serena se tapo la boca con una mano y Rai se incorporo al momento

"amenazadas" pregunta Darién, "¿por quien?"

"por nadie" susurraron ambas chicas, Darién no les creyó.

"No, ¿Quién las amenazo? Y ¿Por qué Gina esta involucrada en esto?" pregunto y ellas agitaron sus cabezas.

"No, para nada"

"como sea, solo díganme si alguna vez sucede de nuevo, ¿ok?" ambas asintieron y regresaron a sus salones.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Se sentó en su silla, Gina se le acerco.

"¿donde estabas?" pregunto sospechosamente, observo como Andrew rodo los ojos.

"en el baño" contesto.

"oh, en serio, ¿acaso les crees?" Pregunto "ellos les derramaron el agua y luego me culparon a mi".

"ah si, ¿y porque te burlaste después?"

"porque se lo merecían" contesto engreídamente.

"Gina, Terminamos, lo siento, pero creo que lo nuestro no esta funcionando"

"¿Qué?" pregunto, disminuyendo su sonrisa

"terminamos" dijo, dio por finalizada la conversación.

"no, nosotros terminamos porque yo lo digo Darién" le dijo antes de dejarlo, Andrew se acerco a Darién.

"Bien para ti" le dijo "ahora sobre el baile, ¿Qué hay de Serena? Yo estoy con Rita, Jed esta Rai, todos los demás ya tienen su cita, bueno excepto Gina" termino con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Serena?" pregunto "hablas de Serena, ¿Serena la que me odia?"

"¿odia?" Andrew pregunto.

"si, bueno yo no me comporto exactamente como un caballero con ella" dijo confundido Darién.

"creo que estas confundido, ella no te odia" dice Andrew, para no dejarlo escapar.

"ok, lo intentare" dijo Darién rendido, el podía preguntarle a la cabeza de chorlito.

"lo único que tienes que hacer para que acepte, es ser amable con ella" Andrew le dijo sonriente.

"pero ¿porque ella aceptaría?" Darién pregunto.

"y ¿Por qué no lo haría?" Andrew respondió "Darién veo como la miras, deja de lado tu maldito orgullo y pregúntaselo"

"ok, ok" dijo Darién

"y tienes que hacerlo antes del fin de semana" dijo Andrew, Darién lo miro conmocionado.

"Es miércoles" exclamo "¿dos días?"

"es todo lo que necesitar y debes terminar con un beso" finalizo Andrew.

"no voy a besarte Andrew" murmuro Darién.

"no a mi, a Serena" dijo pacientemente.

"bueno, ¿y que obtengo yo con esto?

"bueno, a Serena primeramente, y mmm…. Lavare tu carro por dos mese" Andrew ofreció.

"ok"

"espera, en caso de yo gane, y tu no consigues el beso, entonces tu tendrás mmm, lavar mi coche" Darién refunfuño, odiaba el carro de Andrew.

"Hecho" sacudió la mano con el, así al menos puedo estar con Serena en el baile.

Volviendo al presente.

"Darién, Darién" Andrew agito una mano delante de la cara de su mejor amigo que estaba totalmente en otro planeta.

Darién parpadeo rápidamente antes de salir de su estupor, se dio cuenta que solo unas pocas personas había, todos los demás ya se habían retirado, se levanto, tomo su mochila y la balanceo en su espalda.

"¿tenemos hora libre?" pregunto, Andrew acababa de salir.

"podrías preguntarle a Serena ahora" el dijo tranquilamente.

"no, se lo pediré mas tarde, cuando este en el Árcade"

"ok, pero he escuchado que Jimmy Paig quiere preguntarle también y tu sabes como es el" Darién frunció el ceño, Jimmy Paig y Darién se odiaban entre si y Jimmy es el ex de serena, el la engaño, y con toda la escuela.

"un segundo, te alcanzo afuera" dijo rápidamente Darién, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del salón, donde Rai y Serena recogían sus cosas.

"Hola chicas" se hizo el conocido, Rei y Serena solo lo miraron.

"Err, Darién no vamos a contarte lo que nos paso, por lo que ya puedes irte tras tu novia" dijo Rei impacientemente.

"Ella no es mi novia" Dijo tranquilamente, Rei jadeo suavemente, mientras que Serena lo miro fijamente. "¿puedo habar con Serena?" Rei estaba conmocionada.

"claro, Serena te veo afuera" dijo agarrando su mochila y caminando hacia afuera.

"¿Qué quieres Darién?" Serena pregunto exasperada.

"¿tienes Cita para el Baile?" pregunto, el nerviosismo se nota en sus palabras y sus ojos se encontraban suavizados.

"No, no pienso ir" ella le dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. Coloco dos dedos en su mentón y le levanto el rostro.

"¿quisieras ir conmigo?" pregunto. Los ojos de ella se abrieron ampliamente.

"¿quieres que te acompañe?" pregunto ella.

"si" suavemente le contesto.

"ok, esta bien" ella le dijo, muy en el fondo se sentía feliz.

El sonrió y retiro sus dedos.

"entonces, nos vemos" tomo su mano y le beso el dorso gentilmente, antes de alejarse muy orgulloso de si mismo

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sentada en un banco, miraba a los chicos que estaban a su alrededor sin prestar atención, mientras observaba como Darién seguía echándole vistazos.

"¡Serena!" la voz de su amiga Lita le regreso los pies a la tierra, observo a su amiga que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

"¿Qué?" serena pregunto, tratando de esconder el rubor que sus mejillas habían capturado, al mirar a Darién.

"¿Qué es lo que te dijo Darién?" Rai le pregunto, el rostro de Serena se torno a un rojo muy intenso.

"eeh, me pidió que lo acompañara al baile" ella balbució.

"¿Qué te dijo que?" Mina repitió de la impresión.

"me pidió que lo acompañara al baile" Serena les afirmo un poco mas fuerte, las cuatro chicas se impresionaron, incluso Amy dejo de leer el libro que traía con ella.

"¿En Serio?" Amy pregunto

"uh eh" Andrew apareció detrás de Serena, coloco su mano sobre su hombre, se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Por qué lo hizo ahora?" Serena se pregunto

"porque le gustas" Andrew admitió, sonriendo satisfactoriamente por un nuevo pensamiento.

"lo ha hecho durante siglos en realidad" confirmo Mina, haciendo que todo el mundo centrara la atención en ella.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Serena

"es por eso que el trataba de llamar tu atención" Lita figuro. Serena se agobio y coloca ambas manos a lado de su cabeza.

"apuesto a que soy su ultimo recurso" serena dijo tristemente.

"no, no lo eres, el te lo iba a pedir hace años pero tuvo miedo y se lo pidió a Gina por impulso" le conto Andrew, apoyando una mano sobre hombro para consolarla.

"tengo un desafío para ti y si lo haces, puedes tener helados gratis todo un mes por cortesía del Árcade" Andrew sonrió abiertamente, Serena lo considero antes de estrechar sus ojos sospechosamente.

"¿Cuál es la apuesta?" pregunto, el sonrió con una ligera satisfacción.

"para antes del fin de semana, tu tienes que haber besado a Darién" dijo Andrew disimuladamente.

"no me parece justo" fue interrumpido por Mina "tiene que ser un verdadero beso, no un picotazo, quiero decir con lengüita y todo" agrego astutamente.

"¿Qué?" Serena dijo tímidamente, "no puedo hacer eso, pensaría que estoy loca" escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, se cabello se desbordaba por el banco.

"no, el no haría eso, de hecho creo que lo disfrutaría" Lita sonrió abiertamente y Serena alzo su cara completamente ruborizada.

"No, el esta fuera de mi alcance" suspiro Serena. "somos como el día y la noche"

"exacto" Dijo alegremente Rai "eso es exactamente porque, polos opuestas se atraen ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Realmente piensas eso Rai?" serena pregunto esperanzada.

"no, mentí" dijo sarcásticamente "no lo creo, estoy segura de eso"

"vamos Serena, ¿Qué tienes que perder?" Amy la animo.

"¿aparte de mi dignidad y orgullo? Serena los tentó

"¡cállate, Serena! ¡Solo hazlo!" dijo Mina airadamente.

"¿hacer que?" una profunda voz se unió a la conversación, mirando hacia arriba unos ojos azul profundo de Darién se encontraron con seis pares de ojos estupefactos, incluidos los de Serena.

"Nada" ella dijo ruborizada. El sonrió y se sentó entre ella y Andrew. Serena apenas sintió que sus muslos rozaban, haciéndola sonrojar aun más.

"¿Qué clase sigue después? El pregunto, Amy saco sus notas, observo su horario.

"Miércoles, ehmm… tercera hora….matemáticas" un gemido se escucho por toda la mesa, en especial de Serena.

"¿Qué?" Amy pregunto "no es tan malo"

"oh tu puedes decir eso Amy" Mina dijo exasperada.

"¿Qué?" Amy pregunto.

"ha, tengo cocina a la cuarta" dijo Lita con una sonrisa y así todos continuaron sobre lo que tenían el resto del día.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Diez minutos mas tarde, se dirigieron a la clase de matemáticas, Darién rechazo el impulso de tomar la mano de Serena, por miedo de que ella lo rechazara.

Anduvo hacia su asiento a lado de Andrew, saco su libro y trato de escuchar al profesor, pero Serena y Lita se sentaron enfrente de el, lo que hizo esta tares muy difícil.

Sus ojos se mantenían ocupados en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y los celos se apoderaron de el al observar por el rabillo del ojo que Jimmy la miraba mas de la cuenta.

'espera, ¿Por qué debería estar celoso?, yo voy a ir con ella al baile, no el' pensó, sonrió abiertamente y observo su libro y después el pizarrón.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Serena, espera" escucho que alguien la llamaba, mientras se dirigía a su clase de arte, giro y vio a Jimmy Paig caminar hacia ella, de una manera estúpidamente arrogante que acostumbraba a utilizar.

"¿Qué quiere Jimmy?" pregunto con impaciencia, retomando su camino de nueva cuenta.

"bueno me preguntaba, ya que no tienes citas para el baile…." Serena le interrumpe la palabra con su mano.

"si tengo"

"oh, ¿Quién?" pregunta, tratando de mirarse interesado, pero no, como Serena podría ver su cólera infame llamear.

"Darién" ella dijo, sonriendo ligeramente por su disconformidad. Esto es su culpa, ellos rompieron por que la engaño.

"¿Ese idiota?" pregunto, ella lo miro desagradablemente

"El no es un idiota, es mucho mejor que tu" le afirmo ella "si no te importa Jimmy, voy para mi clase, así que Adiós" y con eso, se dirigió a su aula de arte.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sentado en su clase de historia, Darién no pudo dejar de notar que Jimmy no dejaba de mirarlo persistentemente.

Molesto por su actitud, el volteo hacia el, después de sufrir cuarenta y cinco minutos de ser airadamente mirado.

"¿Qué problema tienes Jimmy?" le pregunto entre dientes.

"mantente lejos de Serena" le dijo, Darién lo fulmino con la mirada.

"¿Y porque haría eso?"

"porque ella me gusta"

"No crees que es un poco tarde, tu ya la has engañado"

"Tu no puede opinar, ¿no acabas de terminar con Gina esta mañana? Acaso ya estas poniendo en practica tu 'Encanto' con Serena" Darién lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Tu sabes que ella me gusto desde hace tiempo" le recordó a Jimmy.

"como sea, deja que ella escoja" Jimmy dijo calmadamente.

"perfecto" Darién finalizo, volviendo a su trabajo. El resto de la clase paso, en su mente solo se concentraba en todo el odio que sentía por Jimmy

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La campana sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, Serena tomo su libro abrazándolo hacia su pecho mientras caminaba fuera del aula, se dirigió hacia la cafetería para encontrarse con las chicas.

"Auch" ella gimió, siendo empujada por alguien, miro hacia los lados y se encontró con Gina con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La cara de Serena inmediatamente se frunció.

"¿Por qué Demonios me hiciste eso?" Serena escupió, un pequeño círculo se había formado alrededor de ellas.

"Mantente lejos de Darién", Gina declaro con ira.

"Hey, El es el que se dirige a mi" Serena trato de empujarla, cuando Gina balanceo su brazo para golpearla, pero ella con hábiles reflejos lo esquivo.

"Yo no estoy peleando Gina" Serena calmadamente le dijo, empujándola a un lado, para continuar con su camino hacia la cafetería, una vez mas abrazo su libro de arte hacia su pecho.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que Serena no se percato que alguien la llamaba hasta que sintió un mano sobre su hombro, giro y vio a Darién, y se puso mas pálida que de costumbre.

"Hola" ella observo ligeramente sus labios, mordiendo un lápiz, recordando su apuesta.

El no podría quitar de su mente el desafío que hizo con Andrew, ¿Por qué hacia el esto?, quería ir con Serena pero no por la apuesta, lo hablaría después con Andrew para suspenderla, pero otro pensamiento se le vino a la menta besarla y entonces.

"¿Qué hizo ella?" Serena sabia que se refería a Gina.

"Nada" sonrió dulcemente, girando para volver a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Darién rápidamente camino a lado de ella, dando pequeños pasos, considerando su altura.

"¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de idea Darién?" Serena cuestiono.

"¿cambio de idea?" dijo Darién sorprendido.

"sobre mi y el baile" Serena le dijo suavemente, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

"No fue un cambio de idea" admitió "tenia la oportunidad de pedírtelo y lo hice" Serena se rio nerviosamente, Darién sonrió por su risa.

Serena se sorprendió al sentir como el brazo de Darién rodeaba su cintura, con lo que la acerco mas hacia el, mientras caminaban, ella lo miro y encontró su mirada en ella, sus labios tenían una hermosa Sonrisa, ella también sonrió y giro su cabeza para observar por donde iban.

"Pero ahora, tu dime porque dijiste que Si" el susurro, haciéndola temblar momentáneamente, sonrió y la miro.

"Tenia la oportunidad y la tome" repitió. Le encantaba la manera en que ella hacia eso. El apretó más su cintura con cuidado antes de inclinarse y decirle.

"Me alegro que lo hicieras" susurro.

Le encanto la manera en que el cuello de ella encajaba perfectamente en su hombro, sabia que si la abrazaba ella encajaría perfectamente en sus brazos como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas.

Serena sonrió soñadoramente en el conocimiento de que le agradaba lo que el hacia, de hecho, deseo nunca llegar a la cafetería.

Pero en cambio su deseo se vio truncado, en cuanto observo que habían llegado a la cafetería, Serena se preparo para sentir desaparecer el calor del abrazo de Darién alrededor de su cintura, pero en cambio de eso se intensifico cuando la acerco mas hacia el, su brazo aun estaba alrededor de su cintura.

Cada chico observaba a Darién con celos, así como a Serena la observaban las chicas.

Darién sonrió cuando su ángel se sonrojo al sentir que su brazo aun la envolvía, llegaron a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos sentados.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la mesa, Serena noto que sus amigos la miraban, ya que el brazo de Darién se aferraba a su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo, mientras ella trataba de no mirarse sorprendida.

"¿Serena?" la voz de Andrew resonó, ella lo miro, su cara demostraba felicidad y en sus labios rosas una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿si?" sonaba ligeramente divertida, como si de una broma privada se tratara. Pero no lo era, y lo único que en su mente había era la cercanía que tenían nuevamente ella y Darién. Y para ella esto no era una broma. Pero lo que no sabía era que el causante de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos era Andrew.

"nada" el respondió, besando a su novia, Rita, suavemente en la mejilla

Darién inmediatamente quiso seguir el ejemplo, pero lo pensó mejor, y lo que menos quería era que Serena se asustara, ya era suficiente con su brazo para insinuársele, y precisamente no se trata de una indirecta era más que eso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Caminando de regreso al instituto, Serena estaba preocupada acerca de cómo cumplir su desafío.

"¡Serena!" escucho que alguien la llamaba, giro sobre sus talones, vio a Andrew.

"¿si?" pregunto, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿cuando vas hacer el desafío?" Le pregunta, Serena mordió su labio mas fuerte apunto de sangrar.

"no lo se, ¿en el árcade?" sugirió

"si, hazlo esta noche, de lo contrario, no tendrás helados gratis"

"Acerca de eso, ya no quiero que hacer la apuesta" admitió.

"¿Qué?"

"quiero decir, es que me siento terrible si lo beso por una apuesta"

"pero no solo es una apuesta Serena, se que te gusta, de lo contrario no hubieras aceptado ir con el al baile" escudriño el.

"bueno, tienes razón, pero no se Andrew" le dijo Serena, agachando la cabeza de vergüenza y pena.

"¿no sabes que?"

"¿Por qué de repente?" la cólera famosa de Serena llameo "¿el me invita al baile y luego tu me desafías?" muerde sus labios para abstenerse "eso es muy sospechoso"

Andrew asintió.

"lo se, pero Serena" paso saliva, con miedo de que si debería ayudar a su amigo o guardar su secreto. Decidió ser Leal. "¡Realmente le gustas, yo no dudaría de que te ama!" fue lo mejor "Serena solo puedo decirte, que yo lo desafié para que te invitara al baile, pero..." el la hizo callar con su mano "el en verdad quería hacerlo pero no tenia el valor, ¿Por qué crees que termino con Gina? Para realmente tener el suficiente valor para pedírtelo" Serena jadeo y Andrew bajo su mano.

"entonces, ¿todo esto es un juego?" pregunto, su rostro mostraba fastidio por la confesión.

"no, en lo absoluto, el no esta jugando Serena, honestamente, el lo hizo por que le gustas, solo que necesitaba un empujón para pedírtelo" Andrew dijo, Serena lo miro a los ojos y vio la sinceridad, esperanza y amistad. Se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo. No se lo esperaba pero lo devolvió por la amistad que tenia con ella.

"Gracias Andrew" susurro

Pero ambos no se dieron cuenta que Gina los estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

**QUE ONDA:**

**--**

**--- **

BUENO PUES AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRA TRADUCCION, ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A SAILORJUPITEROX, FUE UN FAVOR QUE ME PIDIO UNA CHICA DE FANFICTION PARA QUE SE LO TRADUJERA, BUENO PUES GOORDITA AQUI LO TIENES COMO TE LO PROMETI, JEJE. XD

AHORA ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LES AGRADE Y PS TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA, CREO QUE NO SERA PROBLEMA YA QUE LOS CAPS SON MUY CORTOS JEJE NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y SUERTE.

Y PS DEBIDO A LAS FECHAS FELIZ HALLOWEEN!!! TRUCO O TRAVESURA!!! JEJEJE. CHAO

ATTE:

SERE&DARIEN


	2. CaP 2

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**DESAFIOS**

Capitulo II

Darién se encontraba en el instituto recordando los acontecimientos de estos últimos días. Que días. Termino con Gina, invito a Serena al baile, el desafío de besarla antes del fin de Semana y la amenaza de Jimmy Paig. ¿Qué demonios?

Sonrió al mirar a Serena que cruzaba el salón, trato de concentrarse en el profesor Jones, pero no pudo evitar echar cualquier vistazo a Serena cada que podía. Para el, ella era increíble.

No pudo evitar admirar la manera en la que se sentó, con su mano recargada en su mentón, al parecer, estaba prestando atención a la clase, cuando el sabia que ella solo pensaba en sus cosas. Le encanto la manera en la que cruzo sus piernas, haciendo que su piel rozara. Le gusto la manera en que sonreia de vez en cuando, nadie sabia porque pero el podría adivinarlo.

"correcto clase, esto es lo que tienen que hacer" los ojos de Darién se desviaron hacia el pizarrón a observar los deberes que tenían que terminar, "Ah, y Serena necesito hablar con usted al final de la clase" al oír esto Darién, una idea comenzó a maquilarse en su mente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Serena" fue el nombre que los oídos de Darién captaron. La espero afuera del aula, apoyado en los casilleros, pensó en acompañarla al Árcade. Paso una mano a través de su cabello, suspiro, pensaba que tal vez podría besarla mientras estaban solos, ¿pero como Andrew sabría? Podría contarle, pero nunca le creería.

Un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Serena" vio a la chica de cabello rubio y sonrió. Ella giro y de igual manera le regreso la sonrisa.

"Hola Darién" ella le hablo suavemente.

"¿Árcade?" Pregunto

"Sip" Serena sonrió y miro a su alrededor "¿Me esperaste todo este tiempo?" regreso su atención a Darién y lo observo a los ojos.

"Bueno, Si" dijo tranquilamente, un rubor invadió sus mejillas. Serena sonrió.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto, comenzando a caminar. Darién rápidamente le alcanzo los pasos.

"Bueno, quería estar contigo a solas" tartamudeo Darién, Serena alzo la vista para mirarlo.

"Gracias" dijo tranquilamente. Caminaron en silencio por las escaleras y pasillos, hasta que estuvieron fuera del Instituto.

"entonces, ¿Por qué querías pasar un rato conmigo a solas?" Serena pregunto a Darién, al momento que se adentraron a la ciudad, cerca del Árcade. Darién dejo de caminar, Serena también se detuvo. El podía hacerlo.

"Yo solo quería…"fue interrumpido, cuando Serena se inclino hacia el y capturo sus labios. Se separo lentamente. Darién busco nuevamente sus labios y le regreso el beso. Se separo de ella y abrió los ojos. "Lo Hice" observo como Serena abrió los ojos, sus ojos azul cristal de alguna manera brillantes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Darién observo los ojos azulados de Serena buscando en el Árcade, se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien la miraba fijamente. El adoraba cada singular sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas, y no importa cuan modesta, terca o lo que ella había sido en el pasado, el sabia que sus ojos estaban siempre mirando a los de ella.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde todos sus amigos se encontraban, le ofreció un asiento, Serena, siendo modesta, se ruborizo y tomo asiento, le agradeció en silencio tratando de escabullirse mientras el tomaba asiento. Mina le sonrió a Serena antes de fijar su atención a Lita que parecía que estaba hablando pero en realidad todos estaban tratando de escuchar lo que platicaban Amy Y Zack.

Mientras tanto, los corazones de Darién y Serena revoloteaban por su cercanía y el dulce recuerdo que habían compartido anteriormente. Cada vez que Darién miraba a Serena, su respiración se detenía en su garganta. ¿Cómo esta chica podía estar actualmente con el? Lo mismo sucedía con Serena, ella no podía creer que ellos estén juntos, cuando apenas esta mañana eran enemigos.

En un momento de valentía, Serena tomo la mano de Darién. Se sorprendió al principio pero después entrelazo sus dedos entre los de ella. Sus manos se colocaron sobre el regazo de Serena, Darién se encontraba un poco nervioso por donde se encontraban sus dedos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Entonces, ¿te veo en la escuela?" se encontraban frente la casa de Serena, habían decido irse juntos después del Árcade. Serena sonrió y asintió, sintiendo que no podía articular palabra alguna. Darién se inclino vacilantemente y le dio un fugaz beso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El día siguiente no podría haber pasado más rápido. Andrew y Mina apostaban sobre lo que pasaría entre Darién y Serena ¡lo antes posible!

"Yo apuesto a que Darién besa primero a Serena" dijo Mina melancólicamente.

"nah, el es un cobarde, lo va a dejar para ultimo momento" informo Andrew "Serena se aburrirá y tirara a matar"

"¿Tu crees?" Mina planto una ceja "No, Serena están miedosa como un gato, yo digo que será Darién" Andrew la miro en shock.

"¿Cuánto?" el pregunto.

"Diez"

"Quince"

"Veinte", saco un billete de veinte de su bolsillo, Andrew la imito.

"tenemos una apuesta Srita. Aino" Andrew la apunto con su dedo y camino a la dirección apuesta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Oh ¡Raaai!" la voz de Jedite se escuchaba por toda la escuela, "te eche de menos" sonrió abiertamente, dándole un abrazo masivo.

"Te vi ayer, Jed" refunfuño confusamente. Jed Se aparto.

"¿y?" pregunto "¿Acaso no es suficiente que te ame para poder echarte de menos?" se quejo antes de sonreír abiertamente y volver abrazarla "¡Sabia que también me habías extrañado Rai!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"no es necesario que lleves mi libros, Zack" Amy suspiro con una gran sonrisa, delante de ella un chico rubio caminaba.

"Bueno, estos están muy pesados" explico, dejando los libros sobre la repisa de una ventana., ellos se detuvieron. "y no quiero que tu te lastimes si los dejas caer sobre los dedos de tus pies o algo así" se acerco mas a ella, para besarla, en ese momento los ojos de Amy se abrieron ampliamente en shock. Se alejo de el y tomo sus libros.

"Vamos a llegar tarde" mascullo ella.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"¿Zack casi besa a Amy?" Serena pregunto a su amiga castaña. Lita sonrió y asintió.

"Si, pero ella se alejo" informo a Serena, quien suspiro.

"Bueno, no es como si ellos tengan que besarse, ¿verdad? Serena razono.

"bueno, nosotros deberíamos darle un empujón a ella" dijo Lita, mirando a Mina.

"¿Qué?" Mina aulló, Mal estaba de pie detrás de ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Lita Y Serena giraron sus ojos y se dirigieron a su clase.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"¡Mal!" Reclamo Mina. ¡No Hagas Eso!" la sonrisa de Mal creció aun mas. Acababa de pegarle con su mano en su trasero para ver su reacción. "¡Alguien podría vernos!" Mal levanto las cejas.

"Exacto" el dijo. "¿no podemos simplemente decirle a todos?" el lloriqueo. La gente comenzó a mirarlos. Mina frunció el ceño y tomo a Malaquite por su corbata, tirándolo hacia un aula vacía.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerro, Malaquite acerco a Mina hacia el, presionándola hacia su cuerpo. El la hizo retroceder de modo que ella estuviera contra la pared. Comenzó a besar su cuello, deseo, pasión y necesidad fluyen por cada parte de su cuerpo. Mina tomo su cabeza y forzó a mirarla.

"Esta es la cosa Mal, todo el mundo hablara de ello y no quiero robarle la atención a Serena" explico. Mal suspiro, acaricio su mejilla. Mina bajo la cabeza "Tenemos que esperar hasta el baile" Mal gruño.

"Es en dos semanas" se quejo. Mina parpadeo.

"Lo siento, pero nosotros… no podemos" ella le dijo, evitando su mirada que se había estrechado.

"Yo solo, no quiero fingir" el le dijo a ella, Mina suspiro

"Yo tampoco" admitió, mirándolo. Le dio un casto beso. Malaquite lo respondió. Mina se separo y el recargo su mejilla sobre su rostro, su cara presionaba su cuello.

"Te amo" le susurro al oído

"Yo también te amo"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

En el Instituto

"Estoy aburrida" Serena articulo a Darién para que le leyera los labios, el le sonrió.

"Yo también" miro las manecillas del reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la clase, se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente.

"Señor, ¿Puedo ir al baño?" Al profesor se le hizo tan repentina la interrupción que olvido bajar la pantalla de su Laptop, mostrando el juego de Pacman.

"um... Seguro Darién" dijo tranquilamente. Darién sonrió

"Gracias" se alejo del profesor y miro a serena

"Vamos" le articulo a Serena. Ella sonrió y le indico un dedo. Señal de dame un minuto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"lo siento, el no me…" fue la manera en que Serena comenzó su explicación, en cuanto la puerta se cerro detrás de ella. Darién la acerco a su abrazo y la beso ferozmente.

Al principio, Serena se sorprendió de cómo era el beso, hasta que salió del shock. Le devolvió el beso de la misma manera que ella lo recibió y maldijo la inexperiencia de sus labios. Darién la sostuvo estrechamente, se asombro por la manera en la que le devolvió el beso, la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y acomodándola en una posición demasiado indecente. Sus cuerpos comprimieron el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos, de tal manera que se encontraban demasiado cerca, su calor corporal iba en aumento. Las manos de Serena se colocaron en el rostro de Darién, cubriendo su mandíbula, sus mejillas y sus dedos jugaban con los gruesos mechones de su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos noto que la espalda de Serena se encontraba en contra de los casilleros, tampoco se percataron de las voces a su alrededor, estaban completamente sumergidos en su propio mundo uno del otro.

Ambos se encontraban perdidamente en su beso, Serena de puntitas y Darién ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, Tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y le dio un ligero mordisco. Un gemido de placer se escapo de la boca de Serena. Comenzó a besarla correctamente, tomo el control de sus labios, presionándolos con extrema fuerza. Serena abrió su boca al momento que sintió la lengua de Darién rozar sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada.

En cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron, la electricidad exploto, palpitando sobre sus venas, una nueva necesidad nació el uno del otro. Separándose lentamente, Darién, cayo en la verdad de que necesitaba parar, de lo contrario no seria capaz de respirar.

Se miraron miraron a los ojos algo que pareció eterno. Ambos se separaron cierta distancia, perdiendo completamente el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Darién estaba a punto de romper el silencio entre ellos cuando encontró de nueva cuenta los labios de Serena presionando los suyos. Sin embargo, era diferente, era un beso de Serena. Dulce, lleno de inocencia pero a la vez de pasión. Era su propio mágico beso. Le respondió el beso de igual manera, tratando de calmar al adolescente que lleva dentro.

Y llego a su fin. Tan pronto como había comenzado. Darién camino de regreso al aula. Serena trataba de escabullirse de las miradas indiscretas de la clase. Tomo su teléfono celular y lo abrió, comprobando sus labios, revisando que no haya ni un indicio que los pueda delatar de lo que hicieron durante su ausencia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Te lo estoy diciendo, ella no es capaz de hacer nada" Stacey trataba de convencer a Gina de que Serena no es capaz de hacer algo con Darién.

"oh, No estoy tan segura" Gina frunció el ceño. Ellas dieron vuelta en una esquina, Gina se quedo petrificada al observar a Darién y Serena contra los casilleros, abrazándose fuertemente. Con la boca boquiabierta comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, tomo su celular y una sonrisa malévola cruzo sus labios, Stacey solo la siguió en silencio, observándola con mucho interés.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**HOLA**

QUE TAL, BUENO PS AQUI UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADO Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, SABER QUE LO HAGO NO ES EN VANO Y QUE A USTEDES LES AGRADA Y ES MUCHA ALEGRIA PARA MI, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RR TODOS MUY LINDOS Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON LA TRADUCCION Y BUENO PS AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA

**liebende Lesung, Susy Granger, patty ramirez de chiba, goordita, yumi kamagatha, isa1181, Amsz88chiba, arias serena**

Y LOS QUE SEGUIS LA HISTORIA PERO NO SE ANIMAN A DEJAR RR IGUAL ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y TRATARE DE NO DEMORARME MUXO EN SUBIR EL PROX CAP.

**ME DESPIDO Y QUE TENGAN UN BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!!!. **


	3. CaP 3

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

DESAFIOS

Capitulo III

Riendo, Darién y Serena caminaban por el pasillo. Serena con sus libros de arte entre sus brazos como de costumbre. Darién con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia. Sentía felicidad poder llamarla así. Entonces al doblar una esquina se encuentran con Gina.

Serena se tenso

Darién lo noto.

"No te preocupes "le susurro al oído. Serena le sonrió débilmente antes de fijar su mirada al piso, mirando allí hasta que Gina pasó.

"Me siento mal" admitió Serena, mirando a Darién.

"No tienes porque" Darién le dijo firmemente

"pero, es solo….ella solo….no quiero decir…" balbuceo Serena, mirando desordenadamente alrededor. Darién la detuvo y beso su frente.

"Hey, hey, hey "susurro, deteniéndola y apoyando contra la pared, la abrazo fuertemente. "No te agobies, no es tu culpa" le susurro. Serena enterró su cabeza en su hombro.

"Pero aun así… Tal vez debería de sentirlo o…" Darién la interrumpió de nuevo besando sus labios con delicadeza.

"Sere, no es tu culpa "le susurro. "Vamos, tienes hambre y yo también, vamos a comer" dijo alegremente, alejándose de la pared y sonriéndole, mirándola un poco distraído.

Se sentaron con sus amigos en la cafetería, cogieron un plato de papas fritas. Serena sonrió ampliamente al observar a Malaquite y Mina que se sentaron juntos. Pensaban que Lita y Serena nunca notarían sus pequeñas reuniones secretos. HA que tontos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"¿Segura que todo esta bien, Sere?" Darién le pregunto, había permanecido muy seria desde la escuela. Ello dos se encontraban en el Árcade como siempre después de clase. Serena levanto su cabeza y asintió. Pero esto no convencía a Darién. Nada. " vamos, te llevare afuera, para sacar de tu mente a Gina" el se levanto de su asiento y ofreció su mano a ella. Serena la tomo con cautela.

"Estamos ya afuera" indico. Darién frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, yo no me refería a afuera" corrigió "iremos al cine" esto animo a Serena.

"¡Si!" Darién sonrió por su respuesta. "¿Cuál peli vamos a ver?" pregunto. Darién sonrió y la acerco a el.

"pues bueno vamos a checar cuales están" le dijo, besando su frente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"¿Darién?" Serena alzo la vista para mirarlo. Ellos caminaron después de haber salido del cine. Sumergidos en la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que los alumbraba era la luz de los faroles de la calle. Darién sonrió y miro a la chica que abrazaba con su brazo.

"¿Si?" pregunto, observando su cara con cuidado.

Serena se sonrojo por su mirada, pero le sonrió.

"No importa" sacudió su cabeza, miro hacia atrás la calle. Darién frunció el ceño y apretó un poco más su cintura.

"Puedes contarme lo que sea si quieres decírmelo" le aseguro mirándola directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Serena se perdieron en los suyos, el color azul zafiro de media noche llamaban su atención siempre.

"No te preocupes, todo esta bien" se las arreglo para despertar. Separando su mirada de la suya miro el pavimento. No se percato que habían dejado de caminar. Darién sonrió débilmente.

"Bueno, yo estaré aquí si quieres hablar" le dijo. Bajo su rostro al de ella "y siempre estaré" susurro. Y unió sus labios por un pequeño segundo, pero Serena se alejo, como si se hubiere electrocutado. Darién la miro atentamente.

"Llueve" susurro, explicando el porque de sus movimientos repentinos. Darién sonrió ligeramente. Acercándola para abrazarla.

"Sera mejor que te lleve a casa" suspiro, Serena sonrió tristemente.

Darién tomo a Serena por la cintura y se dirigieron rumbo a su casa. Comenzó a temblar solo llevaba la blusa de su uniforme. Froto su mano arriba de su cintura sobre su brazo, frotando la piel revelada allí.

Serena sonrió agradeciéndole y acercándose mas a su cuerpo, encantándose del calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunta, mirándola con cuidado.

"S-si" respondió, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Mentirosa" le dijo, acercándola mas hacia el. La lluvia comenzó a golpear su piel furiosamente. Darién se detuvo, se retiro la chamarra y la coloco alrededor de sus hombros. Beso su frente y comenzó nuevamente a caminar. Serena sonrió soñadoramente y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el costado de su pecho.

"G-g-gracias" le susurro, Darién no noto su tartamudeo. "¿p-pero, no t-te importa m-mojarte? Ella pregunto. El sacudió su cabeza.

"No importa" sonrió y la acerco aun más. Podía sentir que Serena se estremecía contra el, al girar la esquina "Vamos" susurro, se detuvo y se inclino coloco sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas temblorosas y las flexiono. Ella soltó un leve chillido por la impresión de que la había cargado en sus brazos, se sostuvo en sus hombros.

"¡Bájame!" chillo ella. Darién la ignoro y siguió caminando con ella en brazos.

"Así vamos mas rápido y no quiero que tomes un resfriado" explico, aplico un poco mas de presión para sostenerla mejor. Ella se movía para bajarse pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho los relámpagos y truenos, y se agarro de la corbata de Darién.

La observaba atentamente, nunca dejo de mirarla, le pareció mas hermosa que la ultima vez, incluso estando totalmente empapada la encontró divina. Los truenos sonaban alrededor de ellos, haciendo que Serena soltara un gritito de temor y que se escondiera aun más en la chaqueta de Darién. Enterraba su cabeza sobre su pecho, provocando que escuchara sus latidos del corazón. Cerró los ojos, susurrando que los truenos y relámpagos cesaran. Se relajo totalmente aun sintiendo la gotas de lluvia caer sobre su piel como balas.

"Entonces no te gustan las tormentas, Serena" Darién observo, Ella se ruborizo. Doblaron en una esquina llegando a la calle de la casa de Serena.

Llegaron a la entrada del domicilio, Darién aun protegía a Serena del frio y la lluvia, la deslizo delicadamente de manera que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

"Listo, ya estamos aquí" sonrió, Serena le agradeció y se inclino hacia el. Darién la miro con sorpresa. Ella sonrió ampliamente, se paro de puntitas. Tenia la intención de besarlo suavemente, pero al momento de cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios, se encontraban en un abrazo caluroso. Darién la tomo de la cintura y la levanto del piso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Esto era algo para verse, dos personas abrazadas, besándose, mojadas, la ropa se les adhiere como si fuera una segunda piel. Un chico alto, con cabellos negros como el cielo de media noche, besando a alguien que es exactamente lo opuesto a el, Una chica, rubia dorada, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su dedos entrelazados en su cabello. Ella deslizaba sus dedos a través de su cabello de ébano, mientras que el acariciaba su largo cabello rubio húmedo y su delicada espalda.

Serena tembló levemente al sentir las caricias de Darién deslizarse por toda su espalda, Sonrió en el beso. Darién rompió suavemente el beso y recargo su frente sobre la de ella. Abrió los parpados y lo encontró observándola directamente a los ojos.

Maravillado de sentir su piel cremosa y húmeda, su aliento caliente y dulce sobre su cuello, sus cabellos en un tono mas oscuro por la lluvia.

"Debes entrar antes de que tengas más frio" susurro, rozo sus labios con los de ella mientras hablaba. Serena cerros sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias y del aliento de el sobre sus labios.

"No quiero hacerlo" susurro. Darién suspiro y movió sus manos arriba y abajo para mantener su calor.

"Yo tampoco" murmuro, besándola con cuidado. "Pero te veré mañana en la escuela, Sere" le recordó. Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"Gracias por esta noche" le agradeció suavemente, Darién sonrió y se separo delicadamente, todavía sosteniendo su cintura.

"No hay porque" nuevamente la acerco a el y la recargo en la pared del pórtico. Serena coloco sus manos sobre su pecho. "Entonces…. Buenas noches" susurro el. Serena rio nerviosamente.

"Noches" susurro, se inclino de puntitas y le dio un beso cariñosamente. Se separo y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Mejor entro antes de que mi papa nos vea" susurro. Darién rio en silencio.

"Si, no creo que le agrade esto" sonrió abiertamente. Serena rio suavemente y se separaron.

"Adiós, te veo mañana" camino hacia la puerta de su casa y la abrió silenciosamente. Darién sonrió y se alejo. Diciéndole adiós mientras se iba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Darién tomo su asiento en clase de algebra, observando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Serena. Intentaba poner atención, pero hoy simplemente no lo logro.

ESE MISMO DIA

"¿Serena?" Darién llamo a la rubia que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Se encontraba con sus amigos cuando la llamo. Ella lo miro y le sonrió.

"¿si?" Darién camino hacia ella, se encontraron a mitad del camino.

"Nunca me contaste a lo que te referías cuando dijiste 'y ser nuevamente amenazadas'" le recordó. Serena se mordió el labio.

"Ya no importa" murmuro. Darién frunció la frente.

"¿estas segura?" le pregunto "Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea" Serena asintió.

"te lo diré en otro momento" le aseguro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Entonces, durante toda la clase de algebra, no podía dejar de pensar que había sucedido algo entre Gina y Serena antes de lo ocurrido.

La observo por largo tiempo. Simplemente la mirada. Si

"…Y esta es la razón por la que no se usa una capital 'X' en estos problemas" escucho al profesor decir. Volvió su atención a la clase, al parecer el profesor había estado contestando algunas dudas. Rodo los ojos. Apretó más los puños, tratando de averiguar que era lo que Serena ocultaba.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

La campana sonó, dando por terminada la clase. El Salón se arremolino de gentes y murmullos de los adolescentes. Darién tomo sus cosas, las guardo en su mochila y se la coloco en la espalda. Pero antes de poder escapar del salón, Mal lo alcanzo y comenzó a preguntarle por pequeñeces de la materia que a Darién no le importaban. Escuchaba distraídamente lo que su mejor amigo decía ya que en estos momentos su mente no podía dejar de averiguar que era lo que Serena le ocultaba.

Salió del salón con Mal a su lado que aun seguía refunfuñando por la materia. Al parecer se quejaba por la cantidad de tarea que habían dejado y que no tenia el suficiente tiempo para realizar ya que el Baile estaba próximo.

Un tirón sobre su corbata lo hizo volar del lado de Malaquite y ver una pared. Miro hacia abajo y observo quien lo sujetaba de su corbata. Serena. Sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias" le susurro. Serena sonrió

"Bueno, pensé que te veías algo incomodo….y al parecer no ponías atención a lo que te decía Mal" Darién sonrió ampliamente

"entonces, ¿almorzamos?" pregunto, se retiro un poco para darle espacio personal a Serena. Pero a Serena no le importo eso. Tiro su corbata que aun la tenía en sus manos y lo volvió acercar a ella.

"un minuto" susurro. Se inclino de puntitas y rozo sus labios. Darién sonrió ejerciendo más presión contra sus labios.

Su momento en el paraíso fue interrumpido por un comentario vil que llego a sus oídos

"Jeez, ellos de nuevo están besándose, bueno no es de extrañarse, ella esta embarazada"

Oh, esto los detuvo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**QUE ONDA:**

BUENO PS COMO VERAN NO ME TARDE NADA EN SUBIR EL NUEVO CAP, AUNQUE SI YA SE ES CORTO, PERO POR LO MENOS YA SABEMOS ALGO SOBRE LAS INTENCIONES DE GINA. O_O

ACLARAR EN EL PRIMER CAP PUSE EL NOMBRE DE RITA A LA NOVIA DE ANDREW PUES ES REIKA

RESPUESTA Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS

**Susy Granger: **muchas gracias por tu rw, que me anima a seguir traduciendo tu historia, y ps como ves ya se descubrio algo de lo que trama la mentada Gina y ps conforme avanze la historia veremos que sucede con la relacion de Darien y Serena que al igual que tu deseo que no se agrabe muxo y resuelvan sus conflictos. Suerte y cuidato. nos leemos en el prox cap.

**cindy:** que buena que te haya el cap anterior, y si es cierto sus amigos piensan que ellos aun no se besan, pero haber que sucede ahora con el rumor que anda corriendo entre los alumnos jeje haber que les espera con Mina vdd. bueno ps nos leemos en el prox cap. bye

**marya114: **jaja no, no creo que los boten del cole pero bueh... quien sabe todo puede pasar. me alegra que leas la historia, me anima a continuarla. chao

**midmoon85:** bueno hola, que bueno que te este gustando tambien esta historia, y pues tienes razon de esa gina que es una vibora no entiendo como Darien anduvo de novio con ella, y ps ya se va sabiendo que es lo que trama la Gina como ves, es una arpia verdad jeje. bueno ps no leemos pronto y espero no demorar muxo con el otro cap. chao

**AnnyFanSailorMoon**: hola anny, me da gusto que tambien estes leyendo esta historia y ps tienes razon nos llamamos igual jeje, y pues cabeza de chorlito o no asi queremos al Darien vdd, gracias a Dios que tiene como amigo a Andrew que es el unico que lo hace entrar en razon jiji. bueno ps aqui la otra actualizacion como lo veras no demore muxo. aprovechando para decirte que me encanta la historia que estas escribiendo junto con kelly espero no demoren muxo en actualizar, cuidate, te deseo suerte. hasta pronto.

**goordita**: jaja que bueno que te encante como voy traduciendo la historia, jeje y ps si es cierto porque Mina andara a escondidas con Mal, segun esto para no robarle la atencion a Sere y Darien pero quien sabe jeje, y si pobre Zack el solo queria un beso y Amy no se dejo pero ya veremos mas adelante lo que sucedera jeje las calladitar son las peores jaja, y ps ya ves la Gina es una arpia lo que hace para molestar a la parejita dorada. bueno espero no demorara muxo con el prox cap. hasta entonces y nos leemos luego.

**Amsz88Chiba: **jaja ps gracias por tus coments me animan a seguir con la traduccion de fics jeje, y ps aqui la otra actualizacion de la historia espero haya sido de tu agrado y como vemos nuestras dudas se van despejando jiji. bye y nos leemos pronto.

**adrifernan19**: que bueno q te agrade el fic, gracias por intergrante a la lectura, espero tmb leas los otros que tengo tambien estan muy lindos. bueno me despido y nos leemos en el prox cap. chao

**cecilia:** bueno como veras no demore muxo en actualizar, nuestras dudas se van despejando ya sabemos lo que trama la arpia de Gina y sobre lo de Amy ps ya lo sabremos pronto jiji. bueno espero haya sido de tu agrado este cap y ps nos leemos en el proximo. chao

**Cherrie SA:** gracias por tu coment me anima a seguir jaja. deja decirte que tus historia me agradan espero tmb las continues jeje. bueno me despido y nos leemos luego. bye

**isabel:** jaja a mi tambien me gusto el beso, jeje quien no quisiera que la besaran haci en especial Darien vdd jaja :P pero bueh.. espero haya sido de tu agrado este cap, nos leemos pronto. chao

**arias serena:** gracias por tu rw, me anima a seguir con la traduccion jeje, y ps bueno aqui la continuacion, nos leemos pronto, bye

**sangoluna**: hola, tienes razon a mi tmb me hubiera gustado ser Sere como la envidio jeje, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero no demora muxo con el otro cap, aprovechando para decirte que tus historias tmb son de mi agrado jeje espero no demores en actualizar sobre todo la de Salvame que me has dejado con el jesus en la boca jaja que es lo que va suceder no me lo puedo ni imaginar. cuidate chica y suerte, nos leemos despues. bye

**liebende Lesung: **jeje tienes razon en pleno pasillo el besote que se dieron, al parecer andaban urgidos jeje, y ps ya tenemos una idea de lo que trae la mentada Gina, bueno chica suerte y sigo en espera de la actualizacion de tu historia ehh que no se te olvide, bueno ps nos leemos despues, bye

**UFFF!!! AL FIN**

JEJE AL PARECER HOY SI TUVE AUDIENCIA JIJI, BUENO PS MUXISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS RW QUE ANIMAN A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA JEJE ESPERO NO TARDAR EN EL PROX CAP POR EL MOMENTO PS AQUI LES DEJO ESTE, ESPERO TMB LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. NOS LEEMOS DESPUES. BYE

**ATT:**

**SERE&DARIEN **


	4. CaP 4

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**DESAFIOS**

Capitulo IV

Darién abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Vio a un Chico y una chica de un año inferior. Frunció el Ceño. Miro a serena y observo que tenía la misma expresión.

"¿Quién esta embarazada?" pregunto. Darién solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos miraron hacia los lados y vieron al chico y a la chica "¿Quién esta embarazada?" Serena repitió. Los alumnos solos se rieron y se alejaron. El Ceño de Darién se hizo mas profundo.

"¿piensas lo mismo que yo?" Darién pregunto. Serena solo se rio inquietantemente

"Pero, yo no, no hay forma de que este embarazada" ella le dijo. Darién pensó cuidadosamente. "Quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos… ¡tu sabes!" ella dijo lo ultimo un poco mas alto. Coloco su mano sobre su boca y miro a Darién inocentemente. "¿que es lo que haremos?" le pregunto. Esto hizo pensar a Darién.

_¿Qué, que haremos? Hay que ignorarlos. Eso haremos_

"Ignorarlos" Darién simplemente dijo. Serena solo asintió. Tan pronto le sonrió débilmente y se alejo de ella. Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Serena" gritaba Mina en la cafetería que estaba vacía. Darién y Serena iban caminando juntos, de la mano y hablando sobre el rumor del "Falso embarazo". El rostro de Mina estaba enrojecido, junto con todas las chicas. Se encontraban sentadas en su habitual mesa, junto con los chicos que los observaban extrañadamente. "¡Pon Tu Trasero Aquí, Ahora!" Mina le ordeno. Serena respiro profundamente; había olvidado lo exigente que Mina podía ser a veces.

Los dos caminaron despacio hacia la mesa y se sentaron en frente de todos. Inmediatamente, Mina arrastro a Serena a otra mesa, seguida de las otras chicas. Todos parecían ansiosos tanto como Mina, quien solo mostraba ira.

"Serena, ¿Qué diablos?" Rai pregunto, frunciendo su frente a una de sus mejores amigas.

"¿Qué?" Serena pregunto "¡Oh! No, Yo no estoy"

"¿Embarazada?" Lita sugirió. Serena asintió.

"Yo no lo estoy" afirmo. "quiero decir Darién y yo, ni siquiera hemos… ustedes saben" dijo con voz calmada. Mina sonrió en alivio.

"Oh Gracias a Dios" grito, corriendo alrededor de la mesa, para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que lo estoy?" Serena les pregunto. Lita miro nerviosamente alrededor.

"¿Por qué alguien lo dijo?" ella ofreció. Serena frunció su frente.

"Bueno, hay que pensar lógicamente" Amy dijo, un gemido colectivo se escucho por toda la mesa. "bueno, solo piensen, ¿Qué persona odiaría a Serena para decir que ella esta embarazada?" cada uno miro a Amy confusa, aun Mina, quien se había separada del abrazo el tiempo suficiente para mirar al seguro futuro doctor.

"¿que?" lita pregunto.

"¿Quién la odia tanto?" Amy susurro, todos ellos se encontraban pensando.

"¿no es obvio?" se escucho una profunda voz. Todos observaron detrás de Amy y Lita para ver la mesa de los chicos, Zack, evidentemente, era el que había hablado. "Gina o Jimmy" afirmo antes de añadir simplemente "o ambos".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Darién se encontraba en su clase, aparentemente molesto. Jimmy se mantenía observándolo. Finalmente, solo se dirigió a el.

"Jimmy ¿Qué carajos quieres?" el rabio. Jimmy levanto su ceja.

"¿Cómo es que Serena esta embarazada?" pregunto claramente. Darién se desconcertó, estaba seguro que Jimmy había comenzado el rumor.

"¡Ella no esta embarazada!" Grito.

"¿Qué sucede ahí Sr. Chiba?" el maestro pregunto. Darién apretó sus dientes y se dirigió hacia el frente. Tomo sus cosas y antes de que el profesor dijera algo, salió del salón. "Bueno, pero que educación" dijo, confundido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena iba de camino al Árcade, llevaba sus libros en la mano y sus audífonos en los oídos, después de no haber encontrado a Darién en el instituto decidió caminar por su cuenta.

Tarareaba una canción a lo largo del recorrido, hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro. Volteo y observo a Darién, pero esta vez lo miro que estaba distinto, no era el Darién habitual. Sus ojos eran fríos y sin vida. Y en vez de que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa de ensueño llevaba una expresión de seriedad. Pero sin embargo, Serena le sonrió con esfuerzo.

Se quito los audífonos y los guardo en su bolsillo.

"Hola, Darién" dijo suavemente

"Sere" le regreso el saludo de manera fría "Yo… mm creo que no deberíamos estar juntos" hablo rápidamente. A Serena se le abrió la boca y los ojos de la impresión.

"¿Qué?" grito. Agito sus manos en el aire y el parpadeo.

"No creo que se buena idea salir juntos" afirmo. Lo dijo como si se tratara de un hecho

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" Serena cuestiono, mirándolo agresivamente, ya que le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

"Es solo…"

"¿Solo? ¿Qué?" pregunto, sus ojos cada vez mas indecisos. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y Darién las separo bruscamente.

"Te acostaste con Andrew" exclamo, la gente ahora los miraba.

"¿Qué?" Serena mascullo. "¿Andrew?, ¡no me hagas reír!" lo miro irónicamente. Esto definitivamente no le causaba ni una risa.

"Como sea Serena" susurro. Antes de girarse sobre su talones y alejarse.

"Así ¿Qué esto es todo?, oyes una mentira y ¿todo se acaba?" pregunto, caminando detrás de el.

"si" le contesto tranquilamente

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Andrew se reía. Golpeaba su puño sobre la mesa. Pero a Serena esto no le causaba risa al contrario se encontraba triste.

"¿entonces dormimos juntos?" pregunto en medio de jadeos y ataques de risas. Tomo una miraba seria y al instante dejo de reírse. "No hablas en serio".

"El lo cree, ¿puedes hablar con el?" pregunto, Andrew frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué cree eso?" pregunto. Serena se encogió de hombros.

"cualquiera que le mintió esta muerto" ella prometió. Andrew frunció aun más el ceño.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sere" la mano de alguien se poso en su hombro, Tenia la esperanza de que fuera Darién, pero se decepciono cuando vio el rostro de Mina. "¿Qué paso con Darién?" una lagrima se resbalo de sus ojos, la primera lagrima que ha derramado durante todo el día.

"Oh, carajo" grito ella. "Deje mi libro de arte en la calle". Corrió del Árcade, en dirección a la escuela.

Cinco minutos pasaron y encontró su cuaderno. Grito cuando lo vio. Pensó que tendría que comprar uno nuevo, ya que ese lo tenia decorado con puros corazones con una SyD en el centro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Pudo simplemente cubrir el corazón, o garabateado encima de el o simplemente rallar la inicial. Pero no decidió ir a la librería. Se compro un libro nuevo y se prometió a si misma que ninguna inicial del nombre de otro chico la anotaría ahí.

Su corazón estaba destrozado. Cansado de ser golpeado y herido por lo que Darién le había hecho. Después de que compartieron bellos momentos. Cuando la besaba, sentía que flotaba, cuando la abrazaba y la hacia sonreí, su corazón se aceleraba. Cuando la tocaba sentía que se formaba una luz brillante, sus ojos brillaban con una de sus sonrisas.

Pero ahora, eso solo era un cuento de hada; tal vez nunca mas volvería a sentirse de esa manera; ahora su mirada no tenia aquel brillo que le caracterizaba, sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez mas al pensar que nunca mas podría estar cerca del.

Y después recordó que el baile era dentro una semana, eso la entristeció aun más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena Tsukino no había cambiado mucho. Nadie noto ningún cambio en ella. Seguía siendo torpe, perezosa, llegaba tarde y nunca hacia sus deberes.

Pero en lo único que dejo de hacer y que a decir verdad si era grave fue: Comer. No comía casi nada en la escuela. Si a caso dos o tres papas fritas del plato de Mina. En su casa era lo mismo pero nadie se percataba de ese insignificante acontecimiento.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Entonces Darién, ¿tienes cita para el baile?" escucho una melosa voz que detestaba tanto.

"Déjame tranquilo, Gina" gruño, cerrando de golpe su locker.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey Mina" se giro para ver a Serena y Lita que sonreían abiertamente, entonces lita hablo "¿Cuándo nos vas a contar de ti y Mal?" En ese momento Mal aprovecho y coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de Mina y junto sus manos delante de su estomago. Mina estuvo apunto de tomar represalias.

"No mina, vamos, contémosles" susurro, bastante seguro de que las otras no escucharan.

"esta bien" ella dijo fatigadamente "Mal y yo somos…. ¿Qué somos nosotros?"

"Novios" informo Mal, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa de sus labios. Lita y Serena se echaron a reír

En ese mismo momento paso Darién y agarro la muñeca de Serena

"¿podemos hablar?" pregunto, no dándole tiempo para contestar, se la llevo a un salón vacio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena se encontraba tranquilamente de pie detrás del escritorio, no quería encontrarse cerca de el.

"¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Qué significa eso de tu desorden de apetito?" pregunto. Serena lo miro de manera extraña, nunca pensó que le preguntara algo sobre ese asunto.

"¿Qué desorden de apetito?" preguntó en voz alta, lo miraba curiosamente.

"entonces, ¿lo has olvidado?" le pregunto, mirando irónicamente.

"Mira Darién, no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando" le dijo fastidiosamente, frotando un punto adolorido sobre su muñeca. "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" continuo cansadamente "por que si es para esto, sabes que nos vem…"

Ella fue interrumpida cuando los labios de Darién se posaron sobre los suyos.

Ella lo empujo. _¿Por qué el haces esto?_

"¿Qué?" Ella pregunto, mirándolo agresivamente. El la miraba ampliamente con suavidad. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, dio un paso atrás y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Darién la siguió, cerró la puerta cuando Serena trato de abrirla. Ella giro, con los dientes apretados. Pero Darién se encontraba frente a ella, la empujo hacia la puerta y coloco ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Y la beso, forzándose con todo el auto-control de su cuerpo. Pero sus manos volaron a su cabello, entrelazándose sus dedos entre los mechones del pelinegro y regresándole el beso con todas sus fuerzas.

El beso no era dulce, ni inocente, ni mucho menos puro. Tan pronto los labios de ella lo tocaron, sus manos se colocaron sobre su cintura, acercándola mas hacia el. Serena jugueteaba con su cabello, disfrutando de la sensaciones de sus labios sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como una de las manos de Darién acaricio lo largo de su muslo y se dirigió hacia la rodilla descubierta, lo levanto y la puso sobre su cadera, solo para acercarla lo mas que podía hacia el.

Era apasionado, arrebatador, sentían que iban a desfallecer.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando finalmente se separaron, solo tomo a Serena una mirada en sus ojos para ver lo que ella no quería ver. Ella se alejo de el y abrió la puerta del salón, cerrándola de golpe cuando se marcho, lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras Darién solo apoyo su frente contra la puerta y rezo a Dios por que esto fuera más fácil.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**HELLO:**

BUENO PS AQUI DEJANDOLES LA ACTUALIZACION, UN POCO APURADA, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE ALGUNAS DUDAS HAYAN SIDO ACLARADAS Y TAL VEZ YA SE QUE HAYA NUEVAS COMO, ¿POR QUE SERENA SALIO CORRIENDO DEL SALON? JEJE NI YO MISMA LO SE, PERO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. BYE Y CUIDENSEN

**ATT:**

SERE&DARIEN


	5. CaP 5

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**DESAFIOS**

Capitulo V

"¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, que yo me acosté con Serena?" Andrew pregunto "No puedes haber creído eso" grito, y se levanto de su asiento. Darién solo permanecía en silencio "¡Desde luego que no lo hice, además sabes bien que yo estoy con Reika!" le grito, las personas los miraban "Darién tu solo estas paranoico, ¡Si Serena es atractiva! y llama la atención de los chicos, pero a ella le interesas tu" se sentó de nuevo y observo a su mejor amigo. "No puedo creer que hayas creído todo eso, y además te hayas alejado de ella"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Darién estaba muy confundido, ¿Serena se habrá acostado con Andrew o no? No Andrew nunca me mentiría.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey Serena, quería preguntarte, ¿si quisieras acompañarme al baile?" Serena suspiro inquietamente, lo único que quería era llegar a sus clases, giro y pensó que tal vez debería de aprovechar la oferta ya que Darién no la llevaría al baile.

"Claro, Jimmy"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Darién se sentó en la mesa con Mal. Pensaba en que decirle a Serena.

_Podría pedirle perdón_

_Podría decir que el no pensaba eso de ella_

_Podría decir que era un idiota_

_Y pensó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad_

_Que nunca debió haber escuchado a Gina_

Tomo una papa del plato de Mal y se sentó inquietamente, tratando de comer algo. Pero no lo logro, no tenia apetito alguno, se encontraba en un apuro, fue entonces que llego Mina.

"Mina, necesito hablar contigo" Mal se dirigió a ella, Darién observo como su amigo se inclino y le dijo algo al oído a la rubia.

"¿Qué ella que? Mina grito. "DARIEN" le grito, ganando que una buena audiencia de estudiantes los miraran. "Necesitas hablar con Serena, ella no debe ir al baile con Jimmy" y en ese momento Darién sintió que la sangre le hervía.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El resto del día, Darién se la paso caminando por los pasillo, se salto su ultima clase, y busco a Serena, sabia que se encontraba en detención, después de que se lo conto Mina, fue allí al termino de la clase y espero.

"¡Pero Señor!" Serena lloriqueo. Darién escucho, y se acerco a la puerta del Salón.

"¡Es lo ultimo Serena, debes entregarme el informo el lunes!"

"Oh, esta bien" suspiro Serena. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con la persona que necesita hablar, pero ella aun no quería.

"¿Darién?"

"Serena, tenemos que hablar" suspiro, Cuando observo que la chica de ojos azules no se movía, la tomo de la muñeca y la dirigió a una aula sola, cerro la puerta tras de el. "Yo no debí haber escuchado con Gina"

"Tienes razón" Serena le dijo de forma tajante.

"Y tu no deberías ir al baile con Jimmy" concluyo el. Serena se enfado

"¿y Porque no?" pregunto con un tono de ira en su voz "¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que debo de hacer?" grito.

"Soy Darién recuerdas, tu sabes… el chico que realmente te gusta" se defendió "No Jimmy que solo le gusta tu cuerpo" esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito, pero Serena lo escucho.

"Puedo cuidarme sola, Darién" le dijo "¡Además, tu solo me invitaste por un desafío!"

"¿Qué?" el pregunto, mirando su incredulidad.

"Ah, tu sabes" ella grito "Andrew te desafío para que me invitaras al baile y el me desafío a besarte" le dijo. Darién la miro en shock

Y después la beso

El beso era tierno y dulce, pero a la vez lleno de pasión y urgencia. Necesitaba nuevamente sentir sus labios, el quería realmente solucionar las cosas, pero al parecer Serena no se lo hizo nada fácil. Serena no sabia que hacer si corresponderle el beso o no, pensaba que el solo lo hacia para calmar la situación, creía que para el esto no significaba nada.

Pero para el si tenia valor. El la besaba con el corazón en la mano. Trataba de transmitirle todas sus emociones, todo lo que sentía por ella. Y si ella no lo entendía con palabras, se lo demostraba.

Lagrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas. No era que no lo disfrutara al contrario le encantaba, pero es solo que pensaba que para Darién ella no le interesaba. Así que decidió separarse y no corresponder con el beso, se separo y lo miro por última vez a los ojos, se giro y decidió retirarse.

Darién solo la miro asombrado

"¿Eso es todo, me das un beso y te vas? El le dijo, Serena no contesto nada, se detuvo, lo miro

Y Asintió levemente

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La semana siguiente paso rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Darién. No tenia tiempo para pensar en el Baile, no tenia ganas de ir, pero había prometido a sus amigos asistir.

Es por eso, que el se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, esperaba a sus amigos que llegaban con sus citas. Darién había decidido ir solo.

"¡Dare!" Andrew grito, al ver a su amigo pelinegro.

Andrew iba con Reika, miro alrededor y vio a todos sus amigos con sus citas. Estaban todas las chicas a sus lados.

Nate se encontraba con su tuxedo y llevaba una corbata de tono verde, a la do de el se encontraba Lita con un vestido verde, que le llegaba a medio muslo, era verde bosque y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón fino negro y el cabello ligeramente suelto.

En seguida de ellos iban Mina y Mal, el chico en su tuxedo y Mina con un vestido sencillo naranja, strapples que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, el cabello en su típico peinado.

Después Rai y Jed. Jed la tomaba por la cintura, de vez en cuando se observaban a los ojos intensamente. Rai llevaba un pequeño ramillete rojo en su muñeca que hacia juego con su vestido rojo aterciopelado, un listón negro alrededor de su cintura que acentuaba la piel blanca de sus piernas largas y al final de estas unas zapatillas rojas.

Amy y Zack se encontraban tímidamente a un lado de ellos, Zack en su típico tuxedo, mientras que Amy llevaba un vestido azul claro sin mangas, de cuello alto que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas

"¿Entramos?" el pregunto. Todos asintieron y caminaron dentro, riendo y platicando con sus citas y bromeando con otros.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Mal" mina susurro al oído de su cita, cuando se encontraban en el pasillo. Los demás bailaban, mientras ellos acompañaban a Darién. "Ahora" ella le dijo. El asintió en consentimiento

"hey, Darién, ¿me acompañas al baño?"Mal pregunto, mientras Mina se alejaba en busca de Serena.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena salió de la multitud, cuando fue emboscada por Mina, ella levaba un vestido rosa strapples hasta la rodilla.

"¿me acompañas al baño?" Mina pregunto inocentemente. Serena solo asintió y se agarro del brazo de su amiga.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Caminaban y reían alegremente por los pasillos, hasta que Mina abrió una puerta y aventó dentro del cuarto a Serena, cerro la puerta de golpe y abrió las persianas.

"Los siento chicos" les dijo ella "Pero Mal y yo, estamos hartos con sus discusiones, ahora por Dios resuélvanlo" Mina les grito. Mal salió detrás de ella y la tomo de la mano, cerró las persianas y se dirigieron hacia el baile.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"¡ugh!" gruño Serena, golpeando con su puño la puerta.

"Parece que estamos encerrados aquí" llego a la conclusión Darién, se dejo caer en el suelo.

"¡Tu crees, bien hecho Einstein!" Serena exclamo sarcásticamente. "¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?" se dijo así misma. Se derrumbo en el suelo y suspiro. "el mejor baile que he tenido" mascullo.

"No es tan malo" se encogió Darién, Serena solo gruño en la oscuridad

"¿No es tan malo?" susurro ella, Darién giro los ojos, antes de apoyar su cabeza contra la pared. Serena suspiro dejo caer sus manos a lado de su cintura, apoyándose.

Pensaba en algo, lo que cada uno estaba haciendo en la fiesta, si alguien había notado su ausencia. Pensó en como haría para salir al final del baile o si podría escapar ahora mismo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Después de casi una hora, uno de ellos se decidió a hablar.

"¿Serena, puedo preguntarte algo?" ella oyó la voz de Darién, asintió pero comprendió que no podía observarla.

"continua" susurro

"¿Confías en mi?" pregunto. Serena jadeo, ella no esperaba esa pregunta. "es solo que, lamento lo que hice, tu sabes, haber creído en Gina…. Crees que no confió en ti, pero lo hago, es solo que…" suspiro, su voz se hizo más fuerte, era claro que se había acercado a ella. "yo estaba confundido y en verdad…lo siento" se detuvo frente a ella.

"yo…yo" tartamudeo, trato de decir algo pero ni una palabra salía de su boca, sentía que su disculpa era realmente sincera. "yo….um"

Y fue en ese momento cuando los labios de Darién se encontraron con los suyos.

No era como los últimos besos que había compartido. Este era, inocente no exigía nada, le daba la opción de corresponder o alejarse.

Y en este caso, ella no se alejo. Le correspondió el beso. Y con toda su fuerza. Se encontró presionando sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos, ligeramente abiertos, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraron en un momento de éxtasis. El cuerpo de Darién estaba contra el suyo, deslizando hacia abajo contra la pared, hasta que se encontraron recostados en el piso. Pero la mente de Darién aun no estaba clara. Separo sus labios y se recostó a un lado de ella. La miro recostada y le sonrió tiernamente, pero la expresión preocupada no desaparecía de su rostro.

"¿um…Serena?" le llamo, ella solo sonrió nerviosamente. "¿Qué pensarías si yo te dijera…" acerco su rostro hacia ella, rozo sus labios contra su oídos. "¡Que estoy enamoro de ti!?" susurro. Se alejo para observar la expresión de su cara, y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin palabras, Serena se apoyo sobre su codos, y acerco su rostro al de el, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de el.

"entonces diría… que yo también estoy enamorada de ti… y luego te …" ella misma se interrumpió, impulsando sus labios con los de el para cerrar con un beso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando estaba por terminar la noche, Mina y Mal decidieron que era hora de permitir salir del cuarto, se dirigieron hasta ahí cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la puerta por miedo a sus amigos.

"Vamos Mina, solo hazlo" Mal la impulso. Mina frunció el ceño, el se encontraba detrás de ella y aun EL le decía a ELLA que no fuera cobarde.

"¿Qué irónico es esto?" murmuro ella, antes de colocar su mano en la manilla de la puerta. Quito el seguro y abrió la puerta. En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta ellos dieron un paso atrás, se abrazaron tenían miedo de la reacción de sus amigos. Al observar ningún movimiento, se separaron y entraron dentro del cuarto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"¿Serena?... ¿Darién?" Mina los llamo, pero nadie les respondió

"¿Tal vez alguien los dejo ir?" se adentraron mas en el cuarto.

"Tu apuestas eso" una voz reprendió, antes de que los dos fueran encerrado en el cuarto

"¡Hah!" La voz de Serena se oyó "Ahora ustedes permanecerán tres horas allí dentro" se escuchaba la risa de Darién del otro lado de la puerta. Mina y Mal fruncieron el ceño.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Del otro lado de la puerta, Serena y Darién reían silenciosamente, sentados en el suelo, con sus espaldas recargadas en la puerta.

Sus risas se extinguieron, Serena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Darién.

"Te Amo, Darién" ella susurro

"Yo también te amo Serena" susurro, tomando su mano entre la suya.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Oh ahí están" La voz de Andrew se dejo oír. Ellos miraron hacia al frente para verlo cruzar a grandes zancadas acompañada de Reika. Luego llego Jed y Rai, Amy y Zack y Lita y Nate.

"Solo estamos esperando a Mina y Mal para terminar" Darién explico

"¿terminar? Mina chillo "¡Estamos encerrados aquí, Idiota!"

"que chica tan encantadora" refunfuño Darién. Los demás se rieron y se sentaron alrededor de ellos, haciendo un pequeño entre ellos.

"Eh Chicos" Andrew dijo finalmente "tengo un desafío para ustedes"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**HOLA**

*

Se que muchos tienen dudas al igual que yo de repente perdi el hilo de la historia pero segun mi punto de vista aqui les dejo un pequeño resumen haber mas o menos como yo le entendi a la historia:

AH ANTES DE ESTO CREO Q DEBO ACLARAR EL BESOTE QUE SE DIERON EN EL SALON SEGUN YO ENTENDI SOLO FUE UN BESO DEMASIADO CACHONDO Y URGENTE JEJE NO PASO A MAYORES RASGOS.

**

primero que nada Darien andaba de novio con Gina, el la corta porq siente que su relacion nunca ha funcionada a parte no le parecio correcto a lo que le hizo a Sere que segun Sere siempre la anda acosando y amenazando. Andrew al ver que su amigo ya corto con su novia se atreve a desafiarlo a que invite a Sere al baile y que la bese antes del fin. y Andrew desafia a Sere a que lo bese antes de que se acabe la semana.

*

despues se ambos se besan, el primer beso fue tierno y dulce, pero despues se besan muy apasionadamente en el pasillo de la escuela, Gina los ve y empieza el rumor de que Sere esta embarazada y que se acosto con Andrew. Darien se cree lo de que se acosto con Andrew y decide alejarse de Sere sin que ella le de una investigacion

**

Darien termina con Sere pero quiere arreglar las cosas al ver que Sere se lo tomo muy mal pero la pasion le gana y Sere piensa que es igual que Jimmy solo se interesan por su cuerpo. (el primer besote que se dieron en el salon a solas, pero no paso a mas solo fue un beso muy cachondo jeje)

despues Dar habla con Andrew para intentar aclarar las cosas y se entera por parte de Mina de que Sere va a ir al baile con Jimmy y eso lo hace poner celoso entonces vuelve a intentar solucionar nuevamente las cosas pero Sere se siente muy herida y cree que el no siente nada por ella y q solo lo hace por el desafio.

***

despues pasa lo del baile y el plan de Mina y Mal, la reconciliacion y todo. fin se acabo el fic

mi breve explicacion por si alguien se quedo con duda pero bueh... yo tmb estaba algo confundida.

**y ps aqui se termino este fic, se que fue muy corto y agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en leerlo, a continuacion las menciones, chicas (o) mil gracias por su apoyo y por sus RW que me animan a seguir con los fics:**

**********  
**

**liebende Lesung, Susy Granger, patty ramirez de chiba, goordita, yumi kamagatha, isa1181, Amsz88chiba, arias serena, cindy, marya114, midmoon85, AnnyFanSailorMoon, adrifernan19, cecilia, Cherrie SA, isabel, sangoluna, moonstar, Caltroga, lerinne, Celina Leiva, alejaym, **

*******

** *************

**ATT:**

**SERE&DARIEN**

(ANNA)


End file.
